La peur du Noir
by Nouchette
Summary: .OS.UA. Drago était raciste, Harry était noctambule. Se déclenche alors, au sein de Poudlard, une seule et même guerre : celle des couleurs.


Disclaimer : Madame Jk, ceci est tout à toi. Je te donne même l'histoire. Si un jour t'arrives à te faire du fric avec elle –on peut rêver-, promis, je t'attaque en justice pour récolter le double :D

Avertissements : Vous avez une haine invétérée envers les histoires sombres ? Prenez plutôt la croix rouge au dessus de l'écran, elle je suis sûre qu'elle vous plaira ! Oh, et je précise que les propos tenus par les personnages dans cette histoire ne reflètent en rien les pensées de l'auteur.

Note de la gribouilleuse : Hyvää päivää à tous !

J'ai retrouvé hier le début de ce fichier moisissant dans les méandres de mon ordinateur. Alors aujourd'hui, je suis plutôt fière de vous dire que pour la première fois depuis des mois, j'ai enfin réussi à vous écrire quelque chose ! J'espère que vous apprécierez…

Bonne lecture

PS : Désolée s'il se cache plein de fautes dans le texte. Je suis en immersion depuis quelques semaines maintenant et je perds mon français à une vitesse alarmante

* * *

**La peur du Noir**

* * *

_-Ils ont volé la Lune._

_Drago Malefoy avait les yeux bleus d'avoir trop rêvé._

_-De quoi tu parles, blondinet?_

_Harry Potter les avait rêveurs d'avoir tant pleuré._

_-Je disais qu'on avait volé la Lune, c'est con. Même ça, ils nous l'enlèvent._

* * *

Poudlard, c'était l'école du dernier recours, là où les âmes en peine s'échouaient sur les bancs décrépis. Mais, avant toute chose, Poudlard, c'était l'ultime rempart avant… l'Inadmissible. « Mr Malefoy, au moindre dérapage, on ne sera pas aussi cléments avec vous. Ce sera le centre pour délinquants, sans avertissements ». En passant les grillages sombres de l'école, Drago se demanda s'il n'aurait pas réellement préféré la prison à cet endroit.

Trainé par son père à l'intérieur de l'imposante demeure, faisant lui-même pareil avec sa valise, le jeune homme blond arborait sur son visage fermé toute la rancœur qu'il avait accumulée durant le voyage jusqu'ici. Dans le Grand Hall, il avisa quelques armures rouillées, seules décoration hormis les tapisseries défraîchies et ravala difficilement une grimace de dégout. Rester un an dans ce lieu glauque ? Drago préférait encore crever !

Le jeune homme lança un regard désespéré en direction de son père, qui, doit comme un mur, ne cilla pas d'un cil. Il savait que ce serait vain de quémander une autre alternative auprès de celui-ci, mais l'énergie du désespoir le poussait tout de même à le faire. Comment pourrait-il vivre sans le luxe et la chaleur du manoir familial ? A tout juste quinze ans, cela lui semblait insurmontable.

« Salut le nouveau, moi c'est Blaise ! l'interrompit alors un grand type à la peau un peu trop sombre. Et toi ? »

Drago ne prit pas la peine de lui répondre et se contenta de le lorgner avec un brin de mépris dans le regard. Il y a un mois, il en avait tabassé un pour moins que ça… Chez Drago, c'était physique. Il n'aimait pas les Noirs. Son sang aristocratique lui avait appris à ne fréquenter que la caste supérieure de la société. Et les Noirs, il les situait quelques part entre le lombric et le cafard, alors forcément, il se faisait un véritable plaisir de les écraser.

Le seul problème, dans cette histoire, c'est que le juge, lui, il était Noir. Et un juge, ça a tous les droits… Même celui de l'envoyer moisir dans un château désaffecté.

Sentant son fils se crisper, Lucius posa une main sur l'épaule de celui-ci, qu'il pressa aussitôt. Pour Drago, le message était clair. Il avait intérêt à se tenir à carreaux, que cet idiot aux dents de cheval soit noir, ou pas. Il esquissa alors un sourire trop tendu pour être vrai, tendit à contrecœur une main parfaitement manucuré, et fit :

« Salut Blaise, moi c'est Drago…

-Drago ? Il est dément ce prénom, ça vient de quel film ? »

Drago poussa un soupire en signe de lassitude, et répondit, levant les yeux au ciel :

« Mon père voulait m'appeler Godzilla, mais ils ont refusé à la Mairie, alors ils ont voulu rester dans le reptile… »

Blaise ne sembla pas remarquer le ton ironique du jeune blond, et s'extasia, des étoiles dans les yeux : « Trop dément ! »

Drago nota mentalement la diversité du vocabulaire de l'autre adolescent, puis, coupant court à ce discours totalement inutile, il se saisit de sa valise et demanda où se situait sa chambre. Le visage de Blaise sembla s'illuminer un instant, avant que celui-ci ne détale à toutes jambes, prévenant seulement le nouvel arrivant qu'il allait revenir d'ici une minute. Drago resta pantois devant le brusque départ du jeune noir, mais l'attendit tout de même, à défaut d'avoir autre chose à faire. Seulement quelques minutes plus tard, Blaise s'écria :

« C'est bon, Drago ! Je me suis arrangé avec le directeur. Devine quoi ? »

Drago ignorait « quoi », mais sentit que ce qui avait suivre n'allait pas lui plaire…

« Tu es dans mon dortoir ! s'exclama Blaise aux combles du bonheur.

- Dément, grogna Drago. »

Des yeux, il chercha une corde pour se pendre.

* * *

Les semaines s'étaient écoulées à un rythme affreusement lent. Pour Drago, le calvaire n'en finissait pas. Les adolescents ici avaient « rébellion » pour seul mot d'ordre et passaient leur temps libre à suivre cette si merveilleuse ligne de conduite. Drago les trouvait affreusement gamins, et n'en supportait aucun. Certains poussaient même le clou jusqu'à se peindre les yeux en noirs, se tabasser, se mutiler ou déchirer leurs habits pour énerver les surveillants.

Chez les Malefoy, on avait inculqué à Drago depuis toujours les rudiments du bon goût et de l'élégance. Se retrouver au milieu de dépressifs et de gens du petit peuple le rendait malade. Comment pouvait-on faire preuve d'autant de mauvais goût ? Inutile de préciser que Drago passait ses journées à fuir les autres adolescents comme la peste. Et ce n'étais pas seulement un métaphore ; les filles ici étaient de vraies pestes.

De tous les pensionnaires du centre Poudlard, il n'y avait au fond que Blaise qui faisait preuve d'un minimum d'intelligence. Certes, vraiment très peu – la raison de sa présence au centre pour délinquants étant certainement son QI peu élevé- mais au moins il ne jouait pas aux adolescents désabusés de la vie. Non, pour Drago, le problème majeur était que… Blaise était noir.

Et ça, c'était vraiment le pire défaut que quelqu'un pouvait avoir. Les seuls moments où le blond le supportait réellement, c'était la soirée. Quand les lumières du dortoir étaient éteintes, Drago arrivait à oublier le problème de peau de son « ami ». Alors, seulement, il leur arrivait de parler comme deux adolescents normaux, allant même parfois jusqu'à blaguer.

Enfin, Blaise faisait des jeux de mots qui ne faisaient rire que lui, et Drago se contentait de se taire.

Ce soir ne faisait pas exception à la règle. Exceptionnellement, le troisième camarade qui partageait leur dortoir s'était absenté pour la nuit – un rencart dans un placard quelconque, certainement- et les bavardages allaient bon train. Blaise était dans une grande forme.

« Si si, je te jure ! Ce vieux dirlo de Dumbledore a cent vingt ans !

- Consulte tes sources, Blaise. C'est impossible d'avoir cent vingt ans, le coupa Drago.

- Je te jure que si. Même qu'il paraît qu'il a passé les quinze dernières années à élever Harry Potter !

- Harry qui ?

- Tu ne connais pas Harry Potter ? C'est un adolescent qui rôde dans le château la nuit à la recherche de victimes… Une fois le proie repérée, il la découpe en morceau et fait disparaître son corps !

- Arrête de croire tout ce qu'on te raconte, Blaise…

- Je te jure, continua la jeune noir. Lavande Brown m'a même dit qu'un jour, alors qu'elle revenait d'une soirée de baise avec Seamus Finnigan, elle l'a croisé dans un couloir du cinquième étage. Tu penses, elle a décampé vite fait… Paraît qu'il est vraiment horrible, avec le visage tout déformé !

- Lavande n'est justement pas un exemple de confiance. Elle ferait tout pour se rendre intéressante !

- Et ce prof, Voldemort, qu'on a jamais retrouvé, hein ? »

Drago poussa un soupire lassé. Il savait qu'il n'arriverait jamais à faire entendre raison au jeune homme. Alors, il planta ses écouteurs sur ses oreilles, et continua d'approuver Blaise de temps à autres grâce à quelques bagues borborygmes, tandis que l'adolescent continuait de déblatérer ses ragots dans le vide.

Quelques fois, même l'obscurité n'arrivait pas à faire oublier à Drago la couleur de peau de Blaise.

Fichtre, il n'y avait bien que les noirs pour débiter de telles sornettes…

* * *

Harry s'était fait ombre sur les murs, murmure au fond des salles. Il était partout, et nulle part à la fois. Avec la Nuit pour seule amie, il errait seul, en âme en peine qu'il était. Dans le noir, on ne distingue pas le fond des âmes. L'obscurité apaisait son esprit et cachait à la vue des gens, cette honteuse cicatrice qu'il avait au milieu du visage. Harry s'était fait enfant du néant, bambin abreuvé au sein de Dame Solitude.

Harry détestait les gens et leurs regards scrutateurs et ceux-ci le lui rendaient bien. Si, au début, il s'était contenté de longer les murs en leur présence, maintenant il les fuyait comme la peste. Il vagabondait désormais seul, lorsque le soleil partait se coucher, en même temps que les habitants de ce lieu. L'adolescent avait fait siens les méandres de ce lieu.

Son quotidien nocturne se résumait à présent à déambuler des heures durant, dans ce château trop grand pour lui, une main crispée au fond de sa poche, la seconde effleurant de son bout les tapisseries murales. Harry avait fini par ne les connaître que trop bien. Si quelqu'un avait pris la peine de l'interroger deux secondes, Harry aurait pu réciter chacune des imperfections du tissus, des trous de cigarettes aux endroits rongés par les mites. Il connaissait même depuis peu de temps le nombre exact de chewing-gums que les adolescents du château y avaient collé en guise de souvenir.

Lui-même avait un jour laissé sa trace, derrière la peinture de Godric le Grand au second étage, pour voir ce que ça faisait, de faire comme tout le monde… Harry détestait les chewing gums. Ça rendait les dents blanches, lui avait-on un jour dit. Et Harry, le blanc, il haïssait ça.

Ce jour-là, il s'était rincé la bouche au café… Pour le principe.

Chaque source de lumière était à présent exclue du monde d'Harry. Même la nuit en dehors, lorsque la Lune se faisait ronde, était bien trop éclairée pour lui. Les quelques amoureux partis copiner dans les fourrés du parc n'auraient aucun mal à l'apercevoir sous les lueurs des astres et cette idée lui était insupportable. Le noctambule avait peur du jour.

Mais aujourd'hui était un jour, pardon, une nuit un peu spéciale. Comme toutes les fins de mois, la Lune avait pris congé du ciel. La nuit était sombre comme l'ébène et Harry était aux anges. Ce soir, même les amoureux les plus en manque ne s'aventureraient pas dehors, et l'extérieur du château serait tout à lui. Aujourd'hui, Harry Potter était maître du monde… Pour quelques heures seulement, certes, mais l'adolescent s'en délectait déjà.

Pour l'occasion, Harry avait prit soin d'enfiler sa tenue la plus sombre, sa préférée. Une sortie mensuelle à l'extérieure, ça se fêtait ! Toutes les précautions devaient donc être prises pour que rien ne vienne la gâcher.

Et cette nuit fut parfaite, comme prédit. Il marcha seul deux bonnes heures, savourant l'odeur de l'herbe mouillée et de ce monde endormi. A un moment donné, il grimpa sur le toit de l'école en passant par les combles et s'allongea sur les tuiles, se moquant de l'humidité. Il savait qu'il ne tomberait pas ; il venait ici depuis qu'il était en âge de marcher. Calme, il fixa le ciel de ses yeux verts. Les étoiles étaient cachées par les nuages, et Harry pensa alors qu'il avait là un spectacle des plus magnifiques. Il aurait pu rester une éternité comme cela…

Mais voilà, cette nuit idyllique était trop belle pour le rester. Aux alentours de deux heures du matin, un importun sembla avoir trouvé son passage secret et vint lui aussi s'asseoir sur le toit, tirant Harry de sa rêverie.

« Ils ont volé la Lune, lâcha l'inconnu de but en blanc. »

Harry le dévisagea un instant, effaré, et demanda d'une voix énervée : « De quoi tu parles, blondinet? ». L'inconnu ne semblait pas s'apercevoir que Harry n'avait en aucun cas envie d'être dérangé. Pis, il semblerait même qu'il se risque à faire de l'humour. Mais le noctambule voulait en avoir le cœur net, et attendit la réponse de son interlocuteur.

« Je disais qu'on avait volé la Lune, continua ledit blondinet sans se laisser démonter, c'est con. Même ça, ils nous l'enlèvent.

- Tu te crois marrant peut-être ?

- C'est bon, détends-toi ! Je voulais juste entamer la conversation… Je suis Drago Malefoy ! »

Harry le fixa un instant, son regard automatiquement attiré par les cheveux blonds du jeune homme. Harry détestait cette couleur de cheveux. Ça lui rappelait le soleil et la lumière du monde. Ça lui donnait la nausée. Et dire que certains pensaient que se décolorer les cheveux, c'est tendance…

« Pourquoi n'irais-tu pas entamer la conversation avec un autre idiot dans le château ? fit Harry, acide.

- Tu l'as dit toi-même, ce sont des idiots. Ou des Noirs, pour certains, c'est encore pire. Et puis surtout, c'est toi que je cherchais. Pour être franc, je t'ai suivi jusqu'ici…

- Moi ? s'étonna-t-il.

- Il y a des bruits qui courent dans le château, tu sais. Mais je restais persuadé que tu étais un mythe, Harry Potter. En un sens, tu es une légende à Poudlard.

- Il ne faut pas croire tout ce que les gens disent, tu sais, blondinet. »

Drago Malefoy eut un petit rire sarcastique, et continua, comme si Harry n'avait rien dit :

« Il paraît que c'est toi qui as tué ce connard de prof, Voldemort ?

- Qui te dit qu'il est mort ? On n'a jamais retrouvé son corps…

- Tu sembles bien informé…

- Tout le monde sait ça. »

C'est sur cette dernière phrase que s'acheva leur conversation, laissant place à un silence pesant... Malefoy semblait être content d'être sur ce toit. Le sourire satisfait du jeune blond, et surtout le simple fait qu'il soit blond, fit enrager Harry. Serrant les mâchoires, il finit par cracher :

« Qu'est-ce que tu fous ici ?

- C'est plutôt à toi de me le dire ! »

Harry cracha entre ses dents un « crétin » que le blond ne distingua pas. Le noctambule se sentait manipulé et détestait ça. Il fallait qu'il trouve un moyen de retourner la situation à son avantage, et vite…

« Je voulais sauter, mentit Harry.

- Sauter ? s'étonna Drago, ne s'attendant pas à cela.

- Oui, tu n'y penses jamais, toi ? On moisit ici depuis des lustres, sans jamais avoir d'autre espoir que de retourner dans un monde qui ne veut plus de nous. Faut se faire une raison, Malefoy. Les gens ne veulent pas de nous, au dehors…

- Il y a toujours nos parents… »

Harry eut un rire amer. Ses parents avaient eux aussi été pensionnaires de Poudlard. C'était d'ailleurs entre ces murs que le jeune homme avait été conçu… et abandonné au berceau. On devait venir le rechercher quand ses parents se seraient reconstruits une nouvelle vie. Ses parents avaient toujours été des gens assez lents…

« Si ton père tenait à toi, Malefoy, il se serait battu pour te sortir de là. Accepte la vérité, tu vas crever ici !

- Toi aussi tu vas crever, si tu sautes ! se défendit le blond, jetant un coup d'œil au vide qui s'étendait sous la gouttière du toit, déstabilisé.

- Oui, mais au moins je garderai la tête haute. Regarde-toi, mec, tu ressembles à une loque. Ça te plaît d'être plus bas que terre pour les beaux yeux du juge ? Je suis certain que ta famille t'a appris à mieux que ça, je me trompe ? »

Le blond ne répondit pas, et s'en alla, furieux. Harry le regarda partir par l'ouverture donnant sur le grenier du château, un sourire en coin. Il ne mit pas longtemps avant de le suivre lui aussi.

Dans le ciel, le soleil commençait à se lever. Il était temps pour lui d'aller dormir.

* * *

Un jour, une rumeur était arrivée sans prévenir. Depuis, dans le château, tout le monde ne parlait plus que de ça : Drago Malefoy avait disparu. Non pas que ça touche beaucoup les pensionnaires ; ici, l'adolescent péteux, on ne l'appréciait guère. Mais ça faisait une sacrée histoire à raconter aux copains. Les ragots fusaient et les commères étaient aux anges. On n'avait plus connu telle agitation depuis la disparition du professeur Voldemort. Aujourd'hui, quelques irréductibles élèves criaient encore que l'homme se terrait dans la forêt de l'école, mais pour le reste des gens, cette histoire était oubliée depuis longtemps.

C'est comme cela que ça allait à Poudlard. On en parle et puis on oublie…

Pour l'instant, ça parlait. Beaucoup. Beaucoup trop, si on en jugeait par les oreilles de Blaise qui ne cessaient plus de bourdonner. C'était lui qui avait donné l'alerte, une fois qu'il s'était réveillé, le dortoir vide. Au départ, il ne s'était pas inquiété. Depuis une semaine, ça arrivait de plus en plus souvent à Drago de s'absenter la nuit. Mais après trois jours, il était devenu évident que quelque chose de louche était arrivé.

Le directeur lui-même était venu inspecter leur dortoir pour tenter de trouver une explication logique à tout cela. Le parc également avait été fouillé de fond en comble, en vain. Les élèves, eux, avaient vite fait de trouver la cause de la disparition du jeune homme. Chacun avait sa version des faits, d'ailleurs. Mais aucun n'était parvenu à le retrouver jusqu'ici.

Cela faisait trois semaines que Drago Malefoy avait disparu, et la Lune faisait de même aujourd'hui…

Alors, comme chaque mois, Harry s'était dirigé sur l'océan de tuiles qui protégeait le château des intempéries. L'air s'était fait plus frais avec le temps, et son blouson noir avait été troqué contre quelque chose de plus chaud. Une écharpe nouée autour du cou, il s'était avancé vers le rebord d'un des toits et s'y était assis, laissant ses jambes flotter dans le vide.

« Je savais que je te trouverai ici, Harry » intervint une voix.

Harry ne parut pas surpris par cette intrusion dans son territoire, et répondit au nouvel arrivant par un sourire. Quelques secondes plus tard, il retournait son attention sur le vide sous ses pieds, finissant par lâcher :

« Comment savais-tu cela ?

- Il fait nuit noire, tu ne pouvais qu'en profiter…

- C'est vrai qu'il fait sombre aujourd'hui. C'est parce que j'ai décroché la Lune pour toi. Alors forcément, il n'y a plus rien dans le ciel…

- Idiot, rit l'homme.

- Tu veux voir la Lune, demanda un Harry taquin. Alors regarde en bas, gros bêtat ! »

Le nouveau venu fit ce que Harry lui demandait et se pencha doucement pour voir ce qui occupait tant l'attention de l'adolescent. Alors, malgré l'obscurité qui régnait, l'homme put apercevoir les pentes du préau une dizaine de mètres plus bas. Dans un creux de celui-ci, une vague silhouette inanimée se dessinait. En voyant cela, un sourire satisfait se dessina sur le visage du visiteur nocturne.

« Le pauvre petit a glissé par mégarde… Il avait peur du Noir ! »

Tous deux rirent en cœur, le son de leurs esclaffements résonnant dans le silence de la nuit… Harry tourna un instant la tête en direction du second, qui souriait dans le vide. Seules les dents trop blanches se dessinaient dans le noir et Harry fut ravi de les couvrir d'un rapide baiser.

La peau ébène de l'homme et ses yeux couleur d'encre, eux, se fondaient avec merveille dans l'obscurité de la nuit. Et aux yeux de Harry, c'était là le plus beau spectacle qui lui ait été donné de voir… Alors, après un rapide coup d'œil vers le corps qui gisait quelques mètres sous eux, l'adolescent se rapprocha de Blaise et cala sa tête sur son épaule.

Harry eut un sourire amer. Chez lui, c'était physique…

Il n'aimait pas les blonds.

* * *

_- Hey, salut la nouvelle ! Moi c'est Blaise, et toi ?_

_- Bonjour, répondit timidement l'intéressée. Je m'appelle Luna, enchantée…_

_Blaise lorgna un instant la nouvelle venue à l'école. Cheveux blonds, yeux bleus… Quel hasard, une place dans son dortoir venait justement d'être libérée dernièrement…_

_- Luna ? Hey, il est dément ce prénom, il vient de quel film ?_

* * *

_**The End...**_


End file.
